The Snake Pit
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead. Warnings: Yaoi, violence, bad language, Shizaya, ect. Summary sucks.
1. Informant

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: I took down 'My White Queen' because its writing process was slow. But don't worry, I will finish it and post it. I just wanted to work on this story more. : )

Chapter One

Izaya weaved through the crowded club. He made his way to the bar where he ordered a Corona before sitting at the bar, sipping his beer and chatting comfortably with the bartender. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, boots, a dark red tee-shirt, and a pair of red and black striped fingerless-gloves.

"Hey cutie; you alone?" Asked a silky voice from behind Izaya. Izaya turned to see a man standing there. The guy had black hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't Izaya's type.

"Yeah, I'm alone. But I sure as hell don't want your company." Izaya said turning back to his drink. The guy grabbed Izaya's arm and spun him back around, spilling Izaya's drink in the process

"I don't think you know who you're talking to. I'm a member of the yellow scarves." The guy snapped.

"And I'm a member of the Dollars. I'm telling you to leave him alone." Said a deep, rich voice. The guy froze.

"I...um..." The guy said before scurrying off. The newcomer was tall, a little bit more than a head taller than Izaya, with messy blond hair and eyes hidden behind a pair of grey shades. Izaya smiled

"Thanks." He said to the man

"You're welcome." The blond man said sitting down on the barstool beside Izaya's. Izaya ordered another Corona before asking

"So, may I know your name?" The blond man smirked

"It's Shizuo." He said, "And you are?"

"I'm nobody important." Izaya said automatically

"Alright, Nobody Important, why are you in a gay club all alone?" Shizuo asked

"Well, obviously, I'm gay and I wanted to have a nice drink." Izaya said smirking

"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me anything about yourself." Shizuo said laughing. They talked for a bit before Izaya glanced down at his watch. It was 12:45am.

"Shit!" He swore before standing and disappearing into the crowd, headed towards the exit.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya was in Ikebukuro, Dollar territory, doing a quick job for his father, Kaze Orihara; the infamous informant for the yellow scarves gang. The yellow scarves were the second most powerful gang in Tokyo. Unlike his father, Izaya wasn't a member of a gang but instead worked for anyone who could pay the right amount. All of his jobs were done under the name Rin I. and he never met his clients in his real apartment, only in a fake apartment. Occasionally he would do a job for his father but he didn't like to. Izaya hated his father; the man whom had driven Izaya's mother away with his vileness. Izaya hated his mother too; she had left him with the vile man whom had sired him. Still, Izaya did jobs for his father every once in a while but he always made his father pay like any client. Izaya was passing a sushi shop called Russian Sushi when his phone rang.

"Hello, Rin I. speaking." Izaya said answering the phone.

"I-sama, do you have the information I need?" Asked the caller.

"Ah, Toshiro-san, yes; I'll be emailing it to you by tonight." Izaya said smirking.

"I'll be expecting it or else you'll be getting a visit from some of my men." Toshiro-san said gruffly. Izaya smirk grew

"Have I ever let you down?" He asked before hanging up. He put his phone back into his pocket and checked his watch. He had five minutes to get to the café where he was meeting his father's source. He could see the café down the street and hurried to reach it. One he had entered the café he immediately knew it had been a trap. He recognized several members of the Dollars; including the man he had met the night before, Shizuo. Going up to the counter he ordered a slice of plain cheesecake and went to sit down. He pulled out his laptop and began to work. He sent Toshiro-san the information that he wanted before sending his father a message saying that the meeting had been a trap but that he still wanted his payment. Izaya finished his cheesecake, which was actually pretty good, and packed up his computer before leaving the café. He was halfway down the street when he heard the pounding of several sets of feet behind him. His hand gripped his switchblade tightly but he continued to walk normally. When the feet were nearer he quickly dodged into a small side street and took off running. Glancing behind him, he saw four men chasing him. Grinning, Izaya hopped a wooden fence with ease and slid sideways into a slim crack between two buildings. His pursuers stopped and grouped together only a few feet away from Izaya's hiding spot. Izaya barely breathed.

"Where'd he go?" Asked one of the men.

"Split up, you two go that way and we'll go this way." Said a familiar voice; it was Shizuo. Izaya listened as the footsteps disappeared. Only when Izaya thought the coast was clear did he shimmy out of his hiding spot. He was immediately grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted off the ground.

"Why are you running errands for Kaze Orihara?" Growled his captor; it was Shizuo. Izaya shook his head and remained silent. Shizuo slammed Izaya into the wall and Izaya saw stars.

"What's your name?" Shizuo growled. Izaya spit at Shizuo. His aim was good and the spit landed in Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo let go of Izaya to wipe his eyes and Izaya took off running. This time he didn't stop until he reached his apartment.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya returned to The Snake Pit, the club where he'd been hanging out every night for the past two months. The bartender already knew what he would order. Izaya was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder after he had been there for a few minutes.

"Rin-sama, I have the information on the blue hats gang that you wanted." Said one of his contacts. Izaya nodded

"Speak." He said as the man sat down beside him.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo went to the club called The Snake Pit that night. He had been told that the man whom he had been hunting earlier often spent his nights there. Shizuo remembered visiting the club the previous night and suspected that he'd seen the man there. As Shizuo scanned the dance floor he didn't see the pest. He recognized multiple people who belonged to different gangs on the dance floor but because The Snake Pit was in neutral territory, no one was fighting. Shizuo turned towards the bar and spotted the man he was looking for sitting there talking to a well-known member of the red gloves gang. He found it odd; the yellow scarves hated the red gloves with a passion and vice versa. Why would these two be talking so civilly if they belonged to two gangs that hated each other? Shizuo moved closer to the pair

"Very good Karu; do you think you could get me some information of the Dollars? I'll pay your gang double the normal price for this information." The pest of a man said.

"I don't know Rin-sama; the Dollars are an elusive group." Karu, the red gloves gang member said. So the pest's name was Rin, eh?

"Alright; I understand. I'll just take my offer to another gang. The yellow scarves may be willing." Rin said slyly. Karu's face hardened at the mention of the yellow scarves.

"No, we'll get you your info; it'll just take some time." Karu said

"Good, tell Bon-san that I expect at least something in two weeks." Rin said smirking. Karu stood, nodded to Rin, and then walked away. Shizuo was stumped; this Rin guy wasn't a member of the yellow scarves or the red gloves so then who did he belong to? Shizuo stalked up to the man and grabbed his arm roughly before dragging him out of the club. Once they were outside, Shizuo shoved the shorter man up against the wall.

"Who exactly are you? What's your gang?" Shizuo demanded. Rin remained silent as Shizuo had expected.

"So you're not going to talk, Rin?" Shizuo asked smirking evilly. Rin's eyes widened at the sound of his name. Shizuo's smirk grew.

"Didn't think I'd overheard your conversation with the man from the red gloves gang, now did you Rin?" Shizuo taunted. Rin slipped his hand into his pocket and Shizuo had a suspicion of what he was reaching for.

"Oh no you don't." Shizuo growled angrily grabbing the smaller man's writst and forcing his to drop the switchblade that he'd just pulled from his pocket. Rin let out a small cry from the pain. Shizuo kicked the switchblade out of reach and grabbed Rin's throat, choking him. Rin's hands went up to his neck to try and pry off Shizuo's constricting hand but to no avail.

"Who's your boss?" Shizuo growled seeing red. Rin opened his mouth but no sound could come out. Shizuo held the other in this manor until Rin's eyes drooped shut and he passed out. It was only then that he realized how tightly he'd been holding the other man. He let go of Rin's neck and the other man slumped to the ground. Shizuo scooped the man up as well as his switchblade and rushed him back to the Dollar's headquarters.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!


	2. Captured and Rescued

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of 'The Snake Pit'. Beneath this A/N is a short poem that I found somewhere a long time ago. I was going through my documents on my computer and found it. I think it's quite beautiful.

The rayless sun,

Day's journey done,

Sheds its last ebbing light

On fields in leagues of beauty spread

Unearthly white.

-Walter de la Mare

Chapter Two

Izaya woke to voices arguing

"...He isn't a threat. You should let him go." Said one of the voices. Izaya thought he knew that voice but wasn't sure where he knew it from.

"He won't tell us anything, he has been affiliated with two rival gangs of ours who also hate each other. We need answers before we can even think about letting him go." Said another voice. Izaya wondered who they were talking about. His mind felt so fuzzy it was hard to think of anything properly.

"Look, if you keep him drugged like this you won't get any coherent answers because he's so doped up on suppressant drugs that he won't even remember what his name is! Just let him go; I'll make sure he never causes any problems for the Dollars." The first person said. He sounded like he was pleading.

"I'm sorry Shinra, we can stop sedating him but we can't let him go. Not on your word and not yet at least. We have to know he won't be a threat." Said the second person. Izaya heard footsteps disappearing and then another set approaching.

"I'll get you out of here Izaya; somehow. I'll get you back home." The first person said. It was the last thing Izaya was aware of before he drifted into darkness again.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya felt only numbness. They had been beating on him for at least twenty minutes now yet he had yet to make a sound of any kind. This wasn't the first of these beating sessions either. But he had gotten worse beatings from his father when he had been in high school. He could handle the pain. Or so he thought. A shooting pain lanced through his body as one of the men landed a kick to that weak spot on his spine, right above the 1st Thoracic vertebrae and near the C5 and C6 vertebrae. Izaya gave a small whimper which only encouraged the man to continue. Izaya nearly passed out after the third kick to that sensitive spot on his spine. A fourth blow that would have knocked him out never came due to a shout.

"You're killing him!" It was Shinra, Izaya's old friend and the best underground doctor in Japan. Izaya heard quickly approaching footsteps and then a gently hand on his shoulder.

"I need to take him to my apartment; he needs immediate medical attention if he's going to sur..." It was all Izaya heard as his world faded to black.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya awoke next in a familiar bed that was in a familiar room. He was home, in his own bedroom. The only signs that the past week of beatings and sedatives had been real were there multicolored bruises that covered his body, the aching of his muscles, and the light bandage around his left wrist. He threw the covers off and carefully stood. When there was no pain or lightheadedness upon standing, Izaya slowly took a step and when there were no ill effects of that step he slowly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall, headed towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he noticed a medicine bottle and a piece of paper on the counter. Sighing, Izaya picked up the note first. It was from Shinra; he recognized the neat and meticulous handwriting

_Izaya,_

_ I would suggest, as your friend and doctor, that you stay incognito. At least for a while. The Dollars aren't anyone you want to mess with. I also suggest that you take the painkillers that I left for you beside this note if you start to get a headache. I had to do some pretty extensive surgical work on your upper spine. Celty will be in to check on you every Wednesday until I'm satisfied that you're health enough to be left to your own devices. _

_ Shinra_

_Oh, also, don't go to The Snake Pit for a while. The Dollars have Shizuo there looking for you every night._

Izaya set the note back down on the counter. He turned and began to rummage through his cabinets looking for something edible. Finding nothing, Izaya left the kitchen and meandered into the living room. Sitting down on the soft leather couch, Izaya flipped his laptop open and turned it on. Once it had booted up he immediately pulled up an Internet browser and pulled up his emails. He had fifty-five new emails to go through. He sifted through them, erasing the ones that he didn't need and looking at the important ones. There were quite a few emails from several different gangs asking about information on their rivals that they wanted or needed. Izaya found it humorous how they would go to him for information even though they knew he might deal information on them to others. Still, it made him money so he couldn't complain. He replied to these emails, telling them that he would get them their info in a short amount of time. Once his emails were done he checked the chat rooms only to find them silent and empty. Sighing Izaya closed his laptop and decided to go out and get some sushi to eat. He went and took a shower before getting dressed in a black shirt and a pair of black skinny-jeans. Grabbing his favorite black jacket, he left his apartment and locked the door behind him. Slipping his hand into the pocket of his jacket, Izaya was pleasantly surprised to find his trusted, and much loved switchblade tucked safely there.

'Thank you Shinra.' He thought as he slipped through the evening crowds of people who were headed home for the night.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Independant

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: I am currently looking for 101 ways to get kicked out of WalMart. If you have any suggestions please PM them to me. Please do not post them as a review. Thanks. If you want to see how this project is going than you can find the list on my page. : )

Chapter Three

Izaya knew he was being followed. It was late so there weren't many people out which was a good thing for Izaya. He could hear their footsteps echoing through the alleys behind him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he turned down what would appear to any average person as a dead end but Izaya saw multiple ways to escape if need be. The chain-link fence that was on the left being the most obvious but there was also a fire escape on the right and a large dumpster at the back of the alley. Izaya tightened his grip on his switchblade in his pocket. He was ready for a fight if it came to that. His pursuers entered the alley. There was three of them and Izaya figured that they were from the green shirts gang from the green shirts that they wore. Izaya gave his usual cocky grin

"What can I do for you?" He asked cheerfully. His grip on the switchblade tightened even more as he noted the other men's makeshift weapons. The one on the left was holding a broken bottle, he looked to be the easiest to deal with; the one of the right had a broken piece of a metal pipe, another easy foe; but the one in the middle had the most formidable weapon, a wooden baseball bat which he held expertly in his right hand.

"Are you Rin I.?" The man in the middle asked; Izaya inferred that he was the ringleader of the trio.

"I am." Izaya said in his still cheerful voice.

"We've got a bone to pick with you. You sold info on our gang to the blue hats. It cost us an entire shipment of drugs." The man in the middle growled.

"Yeah." Said the man on the left. Izaya smiled evilly; he had given the blue hats gang the information about the green shirts' shipment of opium with the promise from the blue hats that the entire shipment would be destroyed. Izaya didn't want to see any more of his precious humans become addicted to the horrible drug.

"So what if I did? I don't remember everyone that I sell my information to." Izaya lied with a shrug; he remembered every bit of info that he sold, even the most minor bits. The man on the right growled and charged Izaya. Izaya was ready for it though. In less time than it took to blink, Izaya had his blade out and had severed the tendon in the man's wrist forcing the other man to drop the pipe and fall to his knees in pain. The other men charged Izaya at the same time and the deadly dance began.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was headed towards The Snake Pit when he heard the sound of a fight in an alley. Turning he saw the pest, Rin, fighting with a man from the green shirts gang. There were two other men lying, probably unconscious, on the ground. The pest was fighting with a switchblade and the other man had a baseball bat. For some unknown reason Shizuo was infuriated by the sight of someone else fighting the pest. He roared and charged. The man from the green shirts gang was closer and, therefore, his first victim. Shizuo grabbed the man and threw him through the air, so that he landed on the far side of the brick wall that made up the end of the alley. Rin immediately tried to escape by hopping onto the dumpster and then hopping over to the fire escape that was on the apartment building on the right but Shizuo grabbed his ankle while Rin was midair between the dumpster and the fire escape, causing the smaller man down. Rin landed hard on his left arm and yelped. Shizuo smirked at the cornered informant.

"I've got you now, Rin." He said in a teasing voice. Rin hissed at him like a cat and scooted as far away from the Dollars member as he could. Shizuo closed the between them, cornering Rin even more.

"Tell me who you work for and I might let you go. Otherwise, well, I'll have to beat the answers out of you." Shizuo threatened. Rin scoffed, acting braver than he looked

"If beating the information out of me didn't work for your fellow gang members what makes you think it'll work for you?" He said. Shizuo was momentarily stunned

"What do you mean?" He asked the informant

"Awww, you didn't know? Some of your buddies almost beat me to death but I still didn't tell them shit. But maybe if I'll tell you if you say please." Rin replied in a sing song voice. Shizuo looked at him disbelieving. Was it really that simple?

"Tell me what gang you belong to, please?" Shizuo said awkwardly. Rin smirked

"I belong to no one's gang. I am the independent informant Rin I." Rin said before lunging at Shizuo with his switchblade. He caught Shizuo off guard and landed a pretty well placed gash across Shizuo's chest. Shizuo stumbled backwards, allowing Rin to slide past him and escape down the alley.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

:)


	4. Dissuasion

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N:

Chapter Four: 

Izaya returned to his work the next day. He found a note from his assistant saying that she had quit. Izaya sighed; he would have to get a new assistant. Or maybe he wouldn't, it was nice not having anyone around; he didn't have to constantly have a mask of indifference on. He could show his true emotions. Izaya began updating the multitudes of files that needed updating. This task took all morning but when Izaya was finished he had rediscovered multiple interesting facts on the Dollars. After lunch he checked his emails; he had three from the leader of the blue hats gang.

'Ah, my info on the Dollars!' Izaya thought happily. He opened the first email and began to read. The email was packed full of information that Izaya would have to cross reference but was still useful. The second email had a little bit more information on the Dollars but was mainly a proposal of the price for the information. The third, and final, email was asking for Izaya to discover the location of a rouge arms dealer. Izaya quickly typed up an email to the blue hats gang's leader telling him that he accepted the other man's price ant that he would be subtracting the price for the arms dealer's location from the money that Izaya would be paying them. Once he was finished with that email, he printed out the two emails with the information on the Dollars. He grabbed his favorite jacket, the black one with the white fur trim, and his switchblade before leaving his office and heading towards Shinra's apartment.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was almost at Shinra's apartment building when he saw that pest, Rin I., leaving it.

'What is he doing here? Well, Shinra did try to vouch for hem when Boss had him. Maybe they're friends.' Shizuo thought. Rin glanced around before disappearing into an alley. Shizuo decided to follow him, curious about what he was doing. Rin led Shizuo through a web of back streets and alleys before stopping in front of Russian Sushi. After glancing around Rin pulled out his phone and made a call. Shizuo couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell it was something serious. Shizuo's curiosity spiked and he moved closer, not caring anymore if he was seen.

"...Sushi. Can you come pick me up?" Rin said. Shizuo only caught the end of the sentence but he figured that Rin was talking to a friend. Whoever it was, they said something that Rin liked.

"Thanks! Oh and I need a favor. I learned of a rouge arms dealer...no I will not tell you my source, all you need to know is that its reputable, but my source does want him off the streets. I'm sure you feel the same way." Rin said smirking. The other person said something and Rin's smirk grew.

"Perfect; I'll give you a quarter of the profit." Rin said as a sleek, black car drove up. Rin hung up on his partner without saying goodbye and climbed into the car. Shizuo was left with more questions than answers but at least he knew one thing. There was a rouge arms dealer out there and that was information he would have to tell Mikado.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya had known that Shizuo was following him from the moment Shizuo had turned into the side street after Izaya. When he hadn't been able to loose Shizuo in the maze of back streets and alleys he simply went on with his business. He confirmed that the small sushi shop in Ikebukuro, Russian Sushi, was indeed the Dollars headquarters. Once this was done he'd called Shiki-san and informed him of this bit of info as well as telling Shiki-san about the rouge arms dealer and asked for a ride. When the car drove up he happily got in. Pleased to confuse Shizuo even more.

"My apartment please." Izaya said to the driver. The man nodded and pulled away from the curb. Izaya watched the world outside pass by.

'So Shizuo is getting curious about Rin I. eh? Well we'll have to dissuade him from poking his nose where it doesn't belong.' Izaya thought evilly. He grinned as he made a mental list of things that would stop Shizuo from prying into Rin I.'s life.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya watched as Shizuo was arrested. It had been rather easy. All he had done was make an anonymous phone call to the police saying that he'd seen Shizuo at a recent jewelry store theft in Ikebukuro and stand back to watch the show. Shizuo caught sight of Izaya watching as the police restrained him and roared a roar that would have terrified anyone but Izaya. Izaya smirked and gave Shizuo a mock salute before turning and disappearing down the street. He knew Shizuo would be out of jail in no time but this little incident should teach Shizuo not to mess with Izaya. If it didn't, well, Izaya always had a plan B.

[blackcatlover1]

Two days after his arrest, Shizuo was released because no further evidence was found against him. the first thing Shizuo did was go to his employer, a small bar in Ikebukuro, and apologize. Moshimoto-san, the bar's owner, had understood but Shizuo had still lost his job.

'This is entirely that pest, no that flea, Rin's fault! I bet he was the anonymous caller that framed me. If I see that flea again I'm, I'm, I'm gonna tear him to shreds!' Shizuo fumed as he marched down the street towards Shinra's apartment. He knocked on Shinra's apartment door and could hear several voices inside go quiet. Celty finally answered the door a minute later.

**Now's not a good time Shizuo.** Celty typed, blocking the doorway so that Shizuo couldn't see inside.

"Why?" Shizuo snapped.

**Umm; because Shinra has a patient who would rather not be seen.** Celty replied

"So close the door to the sick room. I need to vent about that damn flea, Rin I.!" Shizuo practically shouted.

"You should know that it is extremely rude to call people names." Rin's voice came from inside the apartment. Shizuo growled ferally and lunged but was stopped by Celty

**Think Shizuo. Don't do something you'll regret.** She typed. Shizuo took a deep breath but it didn't really calm him before turning on his heels and storming away.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya sighed dramatically as Celty shut the door.

"I don't know what I did to make him so upset." Izaya said

"Bull shit Izaya; you know quite well that it was your fault he got arrested and probably lost his job." Shinra said rubbing his temples. Shinra and Celty were two of the four people outside of Izaya's family that knew him as both Izaya Orihara and Rin I. They were also his most trusted acquaintances.

**What did you do this time Izaya?** Celty typed. Izaya shrugged

"I simply left an anonymous tip for the police. It was them who followed it." He said innocently.

"Why'd you do it?" Shinra asked sternly as he crossed his arms. Izaya smirked at this

"He was poking his nose where it doesn't belong. If you approach a feral cat, he will hiss as a warning. This was Shizuo's warning." He said before getting up from the couch where he'd been sitting and strolling over to the door.

"Oh, and Shinra, thanks." Izaya said before leaving.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Remember, even if you're a guest, you can review!

Shout out time (Sorry it was unannounced)

These shout outs go to those who've reviewed:

Blackirishawk (X3)

Katsura018

These shout outs go to those who've added this story to their favorites:

brassbunnygirl1

harley kush

Jero-chama

ShoutGenuine14

xXSakura -no-HanaXx

And finally (this is the biggest group) these shout outs go to those who've subscribed to this story:

amaya-no-gin

brassbunnygirl1

Delalie

DreamGamer

E.P. Wat.s

Edward the 11th

harley kush

Jero-chama

Katsura018

.71192

seika19

ShoutGenuine14

UchihaXSarah

xXSakura -no-HanaXx


	5. Blood

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: M

A/N: Totally forgot to put a A/N on the last chapter up here. Sorry about that. :) Please read and review. Remember, even guests can review and still get a shout out!

Chapter Five

Izaya moved to the beat of the pounding music. He was back at The Snake Pit and was glad to just be able to take a break from his usual life again. Here the normal world met the dark underworld and mixed to make a beautiful gray. Izaya eventually got bored with dancing after several songs and left the dance floor. He moved gracefully through the crowds towards the bar.

"Shot of vodka and a Corona." He said to the bartender. The bartender nodded and went to get Izaya's drink. Izaya glanced around; he had an ominous feeling about tonight but nothing seemed out of place so he brushed it off. It was probably nothing.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo entered The Snake Pit that night. His eyes immediately scanned the crowded club, looking for familiar faces. His eyes landed on a dark haired man who was dancing on the dance floor.

'So the pest has returned to his nightly haunt.' Shizuo thought as Rin moved to the beat of the loud music that was blaring through the entire club. Once the song had ended and another started Rin slipped from the dance floor. Shizuo watched as Rin made his way to the bar. He ordered something and the bartender went to fill it. Shizuo moved towards the dance floor. He didn't want the pest to know that he was there and ruin his night off.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya stumbled out of the club at about twelve thirty that next morning. He was only a little tipsy for one who had had four Coronas. Izaya wandered down the street in the direction of his fake apartment since it was closer than his real apartment humming a random tune that made absolutely no sense. He was about halfway there when man stepped out of an alleyway. Izaya stopped walking. He knew this man; he knew this man well.

"Hello Izaya. It's been a while since we've talked face-to-face. How have you been?" The man said. Izaya narrowed his eyes.

"Just peachy Father." He replied icily. Kaze Orihara, Izaya's father, tsked

"Is that any tone you should use with your only family?" Kaze asked in a mock hurtful voice.

"What do you want?" Izaya spat out, venom dripped from his every word.

"I came to deliver a message. The message is long so I'm just going to give you a summary. The message basically is that you've become a nuisance in our master plans and, therefore, must be removed. I'm guessing you know what that means. Goodbye Izaya." Kaze said. Before Izaya could react to his father's words Kaze had pulled a pistol from his coat pocket. There was a loud noise, like a bang, and Izaya suddenly felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. Izaya fell to the sidewalk and lay still. He was aware of very little and didn't know if he had made any sounds; the pain in his shoulder and the darkness that was slowly creeping across his vision made concentrating on anything extremely difficult. He barely felt his head being lifted from the hard concrete and elevated onto something that was rather soft. Someone was saying something but their voice was very faint and Izaya couldn't understand them; in fact he wasn't sure if someone was actually speaking at all. He was so tired; so very tired. He wanted to close his eyes and take a nice and long nap.

'A little nap won't hurt anything.' He told himself as the darkness that had been engulfing his vision finally won and consumed his vision completely.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo hadn't realized that Rin had left the club until the smaller man had been gone for a few minutes. When he exited The Snake Pit he was able to catch sight of the pest turning the corner down the street. Shizuo began to follow the gangless information broker from a distance. He wasn't sure why he was following the pest of a man but something in his gut told him to and Shizuo's gut was rarely wrong. Shizuo was surprised to see Rin stop when another man stepped out of an alley. The new man looked somewhat like Rin and so Shizuo suspected that they were related somehow. Shizuo approached the two in time to hear the stranger say

"I came to deliver a message. The message is long so I'm just going to give you a summary. The message basically is that you've become a nuisance in our master plans and, therefore, must be removed. I'm guessing you know what that means. Goodbye Izaya." Shizuo was confused; this man had just called Rin by a different name, Izaya. Shizuo only grew even more confused as well as horror struck when the stranger pulled a hand gun from the pocket of his large brown coat and shot Rin with a loud bang. Rin crumpled to the ground and the stranger lowered the gun before slipping it back into his coat pocket.

"Suk a shame; a father killing his only child.' The stranger said before turning and disappearing into the alley from which he had appeared in the first place. Shizuo got over his shock and ran over to where Rin lay. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Shinra.

"Rin's been shot! We're on Sakura Lane. Hurry, he's bleeding pretty badly." Shizuo said as soon as Shinra picked up.

"Celty's on her way." Shinra answered before hanging up. Shizuo put his phone away and knelt down beside Rin. The other man looked like he was fighting, and loosing, the battle to stay awake. His skin was pale under the street lights and the pool of blood that was slowly growing around his body shimmered in the light. Shizuo gently lifted Rin's head from the puddle of blood and rested it on his lap; he knew he would be getting some blood on these pants and would have to burn them but right now he didn't really care about clothes. He stroked Rin's hair soothingly even after Rin's eyes had slowly closed. A song popped into Shizuo's head and he began to sing it softly. It was "Paradise' by Coldplay. A few minutes passed before Celty rode up on her bike. She hopped off her bike and swiftly scooped the unconscious Rin up off the ground.

"I'll meet you at Shinra's apartment." Shizuo said as he stood. Celty nodded as she secured Rin to her bike using shadows. Once Rin was secure Celty climbed on and zoomed away into the empty streets of the beloved city of Tokyo. Thunder rumbled through the sky and a rain began to fall from their oversaturated homes in the clouds above. It wasn't a heavy rain but it wasn't a drizzle either; it would be enough rain to wash away all traces of the incident that had happened only fifteen minutes before. Shizuo didn't seem to notice that it was raining; he was too lost in his thoughts. Shizuo absentmindedly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and began to walk towards Shinra's apartment.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review.

I'm having a little issue with writing 'Taken' but I will have the next chapter up soon...hopefully. : )

Shout outs will be in the next chapter.


	6. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry this is not a chapter, I wish it was. I also wish that I had better news for you. Unfortunately, my ex-band director needed me to fill a hole in his marching band and, silly me who was feeling a little reminiscent about marching band, said that I would do it. So this is where it affects you all. I'm not going to be able to update as quickly as I used to and most of my updates will be either on a Wednesday, Sunday, or after 9:00pm. I just thought that you all might want to know why my updates suddenly slowed to a crawl so much. I actually started yesterday but I was so busy that I was unable to write this for you. Thanks for your understanding and wish my band luck!

Sincerely

Blackcatlover1


	7. Truth Be Told

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: Sorry this is so late. Shout outs are going to be at the end of this chapter! I also want to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who have read my story 'Is This the End?' because it's gotten over 6,000 views and also to those of you who've read its sequel 'Or A New Beginning?' which has gotten over 5,000 views! Please read and review and also show your support of me!

**Bold words are Celty speaking/typing**

Chapter Six

Shizuo was sitting in Shinra's living room waiting for Shinra to finish his surgery on Rin. Celty was sitting beside him, her body drooped forwards and her elbows resting on her knees with her hands hanging between her legs. They both said nothing because neither knew what to say.

"Why did the man who shot Rin call him Izaya?" Shizuo asked finally. Celty turned towards him, seemingly surprised by the random question. She pulled out her PDA and typed something before erasing whatever it was and writing something else

**It's not my place to say. Rin will tell you if he wishes to when he wakes up.** Celty said

"And what if he doesn't survive the surgery?" Shizuo asked

**He'll survive. Rin's tough, he has to be okay.** Celty replied

"But what if he doesn't; will you tell me then?" Shizuo asked

**Yes.**

[blackcatlover1]

Shinra exited the small examination/surgical room an hour later.

"He'll live; for now at least. I don't think he will ever realize how much the fates love him. If the bullet had been a few millimeters lower it would have hit Aortic Arch and he would have died." Shinra announced. Shizuo felt a wave of relief wash over him; he wasn't sure exactly why he'd been upset though, it wasn't like he had really known or even liked Rin. It was probably because he hated violence and when someone was shot was the worst kind of violence to Shizuo.

**That's good. When will he wake up?** Celty asked. Shinra looked down at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs before answering

"I'm not sure he's even going to wake up. But if he does it should be within the next week or so. He's strong but this wound...well, it should have killed him instantly; he's lucky he survived it in the first place. But I guess it's up to him to decide if he wants to wake up or not." Celty drooped. Her shoulders began to shake as her headless body tried to sob. Shinra hurried over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Celty, Rin will wake up. He's like a flea; it's hard to get rid of him." Shizuo said. Shinra glanced at Shizuo

"Celty, my love of my life, I need to talk to Shizuo privately. Will you be okay if we go into the examination room and leave you out here by yourself?" Shinra asked. Celty nodded, her silent sobs slowly fading into hiccups. Shinra gave her a final squeeze before letting go and ushering Shizuo into the room where Rin lay unconscious. Once the door was closed Shinra turned away from Shizuo and began to clean up the operating table.

"Do you know who shot Rin?" Shinra asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"No, but the man seemed to know Rin pretty well. Although he called Rin by another name; Izaya." Shizuo said trying to gauge Shinra's reaction to the last sentence. Shinra paused what he was doing and tensed at the last sentence. So there was something up with that name.

"Well that narrows it down a bit. Can you describe this man for me?" Shinra asked as he moved to the sink and began to wash the equipment that he had used in Rin's surgery.

"Um, he was tall, a few inches taller than Rin and was thin, like Rin is. He looked a lot like an older version of Rin; with black hair that was gelled back. I couldn't see his eyes so I don't know what color they were." Shizuo said trying to recall any information about the stranger as he could.

"Oh! He said something about shooting his only child." Shizuo added.

"Thank you Shizuo. I know who it was and will now inform Rin's boss of Rin's condition." Shinra said as he dried his hands.

"I thought that he didn't belong to a gang." Shizuo said confused.

"He doesn't. Rin belongs to the Awakusu-Kai." Shinra replied calmly. Shizuo's eyes widened. The Awakusu-Kai wasn't a gang; they were a yakazu family that ruled over all the gangs. Every gang had to pay dues to the Awakusu-Kai if they wanted to exist in Tokyo; if a gang didn't pay their dues then there were severe consequences. The Awakusu-Kai very rarely got involved with the gangs that they ruled over but Shizuo guessed that Rin used his work as a gang-less informant to collect info for the Awakusu-Kai.

"How do you know that he works for the Awakusu-Kai?" Shizuo asked suspiciously

"Because I've been friends with him since before he joined and I was at his initiation." Shinra replied as he dialed a number on his cellphone. Shizuo found himself once again wondering who Rin was exactly. The man seemed to be more than what met the eye.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya was first aware of a strange, yet steady, beeping. He was then aware of a single voice murmuring. He couldn't make out what was being said though. Izaya slowly became aware of other things; his inability to move his left arm, a slight pain in his left shoulder, a bright light all around him, and something scratchy covering his body. The beeping that Izaya had first been aware of steadily increased in frequency and annoyingness. Izaya slowly opened his eyelids and let his surroundings come into focus. He was lying in a bed facing a white, tiled ceiling. Sunlight was filling the room from a window on Izaya's immediate left. He was in the small hospital-like room in Shinra's apartment. Izaya groaned; his body ached. Apparently his groan was louder than he thought and was heard by Shinra because Shinra hurried the room.

"Izaya! You're awake!" Shinra exclaimed. Izaya rolled his eyes

"Obviously I am." He said dryly.

"You've been unconscious for almost three weeks. Do you remember what happened?" Shinra asked as he checked Izaya's vitals.

"Yeah, I was walking towards my fake apartment from the club, The Snake Pit, and my damn father shot me." Izaya said sourly.

"Good; looks like you're making a full recovery. Your father almost succeeded in killing you. If the bullet had hit you a little bit lower or even if the bullet hit the spot it did but Shizuo hadn't been following you-" Shinra was cut off by Izaya

"Shizuo was following me and I didn't even notice? I must have been drunker than I thought." He said smiling, breaking Shinra's serious mood. Shinra smiled back.

"Speaking of Shizuo, we're going to have to tell him the truth. He already knows too much and suspects there's more. Also the yellow scarves gang in combing the city for you. You'll need the protection of the Dollars, their the strongest and most powerful gang. You could go to the Awakusu-Kai for protection but then people would find out that you're a member and I doubt you want that to be known. Mikado-san, he's the leader of the Dollars, has agreed to give Rin I. protection under his best man, Shizuo Heiwajima." Shinra said

"What's the catch?" Izaya said sighing because he knew there was one. Gangs never did anything out of the goodness of their hearts.

"You have to swear that you won't use any information that you gather on the Dollars to harm the Dollars in any way and that you won't sell any information that you gather on them to another gang as well." Shinra said hiding his face behind his clipboard as if that would protect him from Izaya. Izaya thought for a moment. Shinra hadn't said anything about not giving any info on the Dollars to Shiki-san, the leader of the Awakusu-Kai.

"Fine; but only because I don't' want to have to deal with the yellow scarves on my own." Izaya said tiredly. Shinra peeked over his clipboard at Izaya. Izaya gave an uncharacteristic giggle

"You look silly Shinra." He said.

"You are really going to agree to those terms? I thought you were collecting information on the Dollars for a job." Shinra said lowering his clipboard and straightening his lab coat. Izaya giggled again, he blamed this funny mood on whatever medication Shinra had put him on,

"Nope, I'm just gathering info on the Dollars for my own amusement. And under Shizu-chan's protection I'll be able to learn even more!" Izaya explained like a little child would; yup, definitely the meds.

"And about telling Shizuo the truth about who you really are and this whole mess?" Shinra asked. Izaya shrugged

"I'll leave that to you." He said, "You can tell him as much as you think he needs to know...which is probably everything."

[blackcatlover1]

Please review! And remember, even guests can leave a review!

Thanks for reading!

I will (hopefully) be updating 'Taken' soon. I've been having writers block on that story and marching band hasn't really helped much.

Shout out time!

These shout outs go to those who have reviewed:

blackirishawk (X2)

BreeBBreakDance (X2)

easha (I'm not a bad kitty *pouts)

Rikka-tan

brassbunnygirl1

amaya-no-gin

mittensx7768

These Shout outs go to those who have subscribed:

Akari Yukimura

BreeBBreak Dance

Delic-icio us

XxDarkEyes xX

Fumetsu Kitsune

mittensx77 68

KanrasLitt leSerpent

Rikka-tan

Emerald-de moness

These shout outs go to those who have added this story to their favorites:

mittensx77 68

pokegirl80 59


	8. The Real Rin I

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: Alright so I know that it's the seventh chapter (OMG it's the seventh chapter) and there still hasn't been any yaoi but please hang with me. I'm taking this story kinda slow because I don't want to rush my events. Now don't take this to heart but HOPEFULLY there will be yaoi by the fifteenth chapter. Hopefully. Please read and review!

Chapter Seven

Shizuo was walking home from work, he was now working as a bodyguard for a fellow Dollars member named Tom, when his phone rang.

"Hello Shinra." Shizuo said answering it.

"I need to talk to you Shizuo. It's about Rin." Shinra said. Shizuo turned immediately and began to head towards Shinra's apartment.

"I'm on my way." Shizuo said

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Shinra said before hanging up.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo made it to Shinra's apartment in ten minutes. He knocked on the door once and it opened to reveal Celty

**They're in the sick room.** Shizuo nodded and brushed past Celty headed towards the small hospital-like room. He paused at the door

"...Izaya are you sure you don't want to do any of the explaining?" Shinra's voice came from behind the cracked door.

"I'm sure." Rin's voice replied. Shizuo rapped his knuckles on the door before entering. He had a stony and unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah, Shizuo; I'm guessing that you're here for the answers you want." Shinra said standing from the chair beside the Flea's bed.

"Yeah," Shizuo said gruffly, "But I want to hear it from Rin, not you Shinra." Rin averted his eyes and Shinra began to wring his hands as a tense silence fell upon the room.

"My name isn't Rin I. that was the name of my twin brother; Rin Isamu Orihara. My name is Izaya; Izaya Ken Orihara. Yes, the informant for the yellow scarves, Kaze Orihara, is in fact my father. And, as you might have suspected, yes my father did in fact try to kill me" Rin said. Shizuo looked at him for a moment, trying to tell if he was lying or not. It was all farfetched. If he was lying then he had to be an expert liar because Shizuo couldn't detect any of the liar signs.

"What happened to your twin brother?" Shizuo asked. Izaya stiffened and looked down at his hands. Shizuo didn't think he was going to answer.

"He died. When my mother left my father she took Rin with her. We were eleven at the time of the crash. My mother was driving Rin to school one morning when...when a semi...truck ran a red light and...crashed into the...the passenger side of her SUV...Rin...Rin...he..." Izaya had tears streaming down his downturned face and falling onto the blanket in his lap. Shinra rubbed his back comfortingly

"Izaya's brother died on impact." Shinra said to Shizuo solemnly. Shizuo watched Izaya silently sob. He didn't know what to say.

"At least your brother didn't feel any pain. He probably didn't even realize what happened." Shizuo said finally. Izaya rubbed his eyes and took a shuttering, deep breath. He looked up at Shizuo

"And ever since then I've sworn to never let anyone close to me so that I can never lose them." He said solemnly.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya was finally released from Shinra's care the next day. Shinra gave him a bottle of strong painkillers in case his shoulder started to hurt again. Izaya had assured him that it wasn't necessary but had taken the bottle anyway. Izaya was currently skipping down the street towards his real apartment. Shizuo was right behind him, a scowl set on his face. Izaya turned to head deeper into Ikebukuro and Shizuo grabbed his arm

"I thought you lived in Shinjuku." He said and Izaya gave a small, single laugh.

"That's where my fake apartment is; My REAL apartment in here in Ikebukuro." Izaya said smirking. Shizuo rolled his eyes; it was just like the pest to have two apartments just to throw people off. When they reached Izaya's real apartment Shizuo was dumbfounded. The apartment building looked like a regular apartment building. The Dollars' informant had said that Rin I.'s apartment, which was most likely really Izaya's fake apartment, was a high class condo in Shinjuku.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I have to live in a big expensive place. You stereotype to much." Izaya said as if he had read Shizuo's mind.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya led Shizuo into his apartment. Izaya slipped his shoes off by the door and silently padded into the kitchen. He glanced about and began to throw out the food that had gone bad, which was most of his food. Shizuo watched him from the living room.

"I'll need to go shopping tomorrow." Izaya informed Shizuo. Shizuo nodded and Izaya took the trash out. When he returned from the dumpster Shizuo was still standing awkwardly in the living room.

'You can sit down you know. Since you're going to be staying here for a while you might as well get to know the place." Izaya said offhandedly.

"I'm gonna have to stop by my own apartment so that I can pick up some stuff." Shizuo said. Izaya nodded

"Alright, I'll be here." He said. Shizuo's scowled causing Izaya to sigh

"What is wrong now Shizuo?" Izaya asked slightly annoyed.

"You're not staying here by yourself. You're gonna come with me." Shizuo ordered sternly.

"But Shizu-chan, I have a ton of work to do." Izaya wined. Shizuo's scowl deepened and he glared at Izaya.  
"My name is Shizuo and I'm the one protecting you so you're going to do as I say." Shizuo said. Izaya pouted but put his shoes back on and followed Shizuo out the door.

[blackcatlover1]

It was extremely late when Shizuo decided to go to bed. Izaya had shown him to the extra bedroom.

"I sometimes have a visitor who needs to spend the night." Was all Izaya said to Shizuo when asked why he had an extra bedroom. Shizuo was about to turn off the light when he decided to check on the pest. He left his room and glanced into Izaya's dark bedroom, no Izaya. Sighing, Shizuo quietly strode down the hall to the living room. There he found the pest sleeping on the couch with his computer in his lap. The sight made Shizuo smile. Izaya looked so harmless when he was asleep. Shizuo gently lifted Izaya's computer off his lap, closed it, and set it aside on the couch. Then he scooped the sleeping pest up, bridal style.

'He's so light. I doubt he weighs anything more than a hundred and fifty pounds. He must not eat anything.' Shizuo thought worriedly as he carried Izaya down the hall to his room. Shizuo tucked the sleeping informant in and left the dark room, shutting the door behind himself.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Kanagawa

Summary: In a time when what gang you belonged to determines your status in the underground world of Tokyo, being a member of the Dollars gang means you're at the top. And not belonging to a gang means you're dead.

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: I am not dead. I think; and if I am than this is really weird. Am I dead? Probably not. ANYWAYS, I just lost where I was going on this story. Sorry about that. : ) Please read and review!

Chapter Eight

It had been two whole months that Shizuo had been living with Izaya. It had been a rather quiet two months. Shizuo stayed out of Izaya's way at the apartment and followed him when he left. In return Izaya paid Shizuo pretty well.

"It's been two months Izaya. The contract that I have with you ends next week. What are you going to do?" Shizuo said one morning while they were eating breakfast. Izaya nodded as he made his morning coffee. Shizuo sighed.

"I'm going to let you go. I haven't had an issue since my father tried to off me. I have no need of your service." Izaya said dismissively as he watched the coffee pot slowly fill with the bitter liquid. Shizuo nodded as a sad pang shot through him. He had come to like Izaya in the time that he had spent here. It would be odd to not be in his apartment anymore. Izaya poured his coffee into a mug before taking it over to his desk and beginning to type on his laptop. Shizuo shrugged and continued to eat his eggs. Just because he didn't really want to leave didn't mean he would show it.

[blackcatlover1]

The next week passed quickly for Izaya. Before he knew it Shizuo had packed up his belongings and left. Izaya wasn't sure what he felt about Shizuo's departure. He had grown used to the constant presence in his life that now it was gone he wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone. He sighed as he watched the people walk past. He was sitting in a small coffee shop in the heart of Ikebukuro. He was waiting to meet Shiki here and they would be discussing a new job for Izaya. Somewhere outside the city. Izaya was just finishing up his third cup of coffee when Shiki walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Rin. Business took a bit longer than it was supposed to." Shiki said.

"I know. The Yellow Scarves were late on their payment. I'm sure that you have more than they owed now." Izaya said. Shiki nodded, not bothering to be surprised by Izaya's knowledge. Izaya was the best informant in the city after all.

"Now down to the business concerning you. Akabayashi and I have decided that the Awakusu-Kai needs to strengthen our grip in the neighboring city of Kanagawa. There is a gang there called Hebi and we want you to get some information on them. Be careful Rin. Your reputation is well known here but in Kanagawa it's not as famous. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Everything you will need is in this folder." Shiki said pulling out a manila folder from his briefcase. He handed it to Izaya who took it and skimmed through it.

"I'll be going in under the name Kaze Mawaki." Izaya said; it was a statement, not a question but Shiki nodded.

"You leave in two days. Take as long as you want there." Shiki said before standing and leaving. Izaya nodded and signaled the waitress over.

"Another coffee please." He said

"Black?" She asked and he nodded. Once she had brought him another cup of coffee he opened the manila folder again and began to read it. He only had two days to prepare for the move. Shiki hadn't given him a timeframe for how long he was going to be gone so he would be prepared for it to be a long stay.

[blackcatlover1]

It had been another month since Izaya had come to Kanagawa. He had already established himself as an informant to some of the other gangs that ran their establishments there. He was acting as a new informant that was just starting out. So far he was doing well. He had successfully established allies for the Awakusu-Kai in Kanagawa; people that would be crucial later. Izaya fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed the five for speed dial.

"Hey, Tamaki, I found that shop that we were looking for. It's in Yokohama's Chinatown. A place called Shu's Luck. Yeah it's a small lucky cat shop. Can I come home now?" Izaya asked.

"Well, do you have a lucky cat to bring home?" Asked Akabayashi on the other side of the line.

"Of course. You will love it Tamaki." Izaya said grinning as he glanced down at the small lucky cat that was in his other hand. Akabayashi chuckled

"Then I want you to come home." He said. Izaya's grin turned into a full-blown smile. He was going home.

"See you later than." He said

"Be good brat." Akabayashi said and Izaya's smile grew.

"I always am." He replied before hanging up. Chuckling he made his way back to his apartment to pack.

[blackcatlover1]

Sorry about the long wait.

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
